Sebab dan Akibat
by Candyroll
Summary: Dia bukan jual mahal kok. Dia cuma sulit menerima setiap pernyataan cinta melalui lemparan surat para gadis. / "Kau memang pencenayang." / "EH! SERIUSAN!" / "Mampus." / Ayo, mampir sini dulu ! ;3
1. Chapter 1

Dia bukan jual mahal dengan menolak semua kaum hawa yang melemparinya surat cinta. Ya, benar. Dia bukan pembohong kok. Dia benar-benar dilempari surat cinta.

Yah, seandainya mereka memberikannya dengan pose malu-malu, pasti seorang bertopi hitam-emas itu tidak akan menolaknya. Dia juga laki-laki, masih punya perasaan.

Seketika muncul latar blink-blink penuh percaya diri.

"Haaah...," ia menghela nafas. Kakinya mulai begerak menuju kost-nya. Agak jauh memang. Sekitar 1 km. Biasanya ia akan dijemput oleh teman karibnya, namun apalah daya. Temannya itu sedang sibuk PDKT dengan gadis bertudung merah jambu yang manisnya tak perlu dipertanyakan.

Tapi tolong, ia tak tahan.

"Apa aku minta dijemput Taufan aja ya?" entah itu ditujukan kepada siapa. Ia langsung mengeluarkan handphone-nya, mencari kontak dengan nama 'Pembawa Bencana' dan menelponnya.

"Halo?" –Taufan.

"Fan, jemput aku."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Ya sudah, itu berarti kau makan pakai mie instan."

"Serius deh. Aku sibuk."

Gempa, si pemuda yang menjadi korban pelemparan surat cinta, menyatukan alis. "Sejak kapan kau sibuk?"

"Sejak aku sadar kalau kunci motorku hilang."

Sebuah tepukan dari belakang mendarat mulus di pundak Gempa. Ia segera menoleh.

Itu Taufan dengan tatapan 'ayo-bantu-aku-mencari-kunci-atau-kita-terpaksa-pulang-jalan-kaki'.

.

.

.

 **Sebab dan Akibat**

Disclaimer : chara(s) ©Monsta, alur cerita gak semuanya milikku, dan fic ini terinspirasi dari fic di fandom AssaClass.

Genre : Humor, Parody (maybe?)

Warn : typo(s), OOC, semua karakter disini udah pada kuliah, alur ngebingungin.

` RnR `

.

.

.

Halilintar jongkok tidak elit di depan pintu. Apalah ini udah sore tapi Gempa tak kunjung pulang. Kunci kost ada di Gempa dan sialnya sejak pagi Halilintar belum memakan apapun.

Niatnya sih mau minta kunci cadangan ke ibu kost. Sayangnya penampilan Halilintar yang tidak rapi ini pasti akan membuat sang ibu kost naik darah.

Maklumlah, penderita OCD.

Lalu niat keduanya ialah makan di warteg terdekat. Namun isi dompet tidak mendungkung. Terkutuklah tanggal tua. Belum lagi orangtuanya yang ngambek dan hanya mau mengirimi uang dengan jumlah yang dipotong setengahnya. Bukan pelit atau apa dan Halilintar malah jadi flashback mengingat alasannya.

("Itu salah kamu sendiri! Uang buat bayar kost dan kuliah malah dipakai buat godain anak orang."

"Mak, bukan godain mak." –Halilintar.

"Ya, terserah! Intinya, dia godain kamu dan kamu bales 'godain' dia sampe dia masuk rumah sakit!"

"Atuh maaf mak," Halilintar menyesal dengan tidak niat.

"Uang kamu sekarang dipakai buat biaya perawatan dia dan mulai sekarang kamu hanya akan dikirimi uang untuk kost, kuliah, makan sehari sekali! Tidak lebih!"

"Eh, mak—"

—Tut. Telepon diputus. )

Untung saja Halilintar itu anak tahan cobaan. Mau nyari tisu dan nangis, ia malah dapat baju Taufan yang semerbak baunya.

Halilintar langsung pengen muntah membayangkannya.

"Halo, Hali!"

Senyum, pemuda dengan jaket merah itu menoleh. "Gempa?"

"Ah, maaf. Kelamaan ya?" Gempa turun dari motor dan segera membuka kunci pintu.

Taufan memakirkan motornya. "Jangan tanya kenapa."

"Pasti kunci hilang lagi ya," Halilintar berdiri, kalau ia jongkok terus, imej anak kerennya akan menguap ditelan langit.

Gempa tertawa kecut. "Hahaha...," pintu terbuka. "Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk."

-: Sebab dan Akibat :-

"Betewe of betewe, Hali, bajumu kenapa basah gitu? Tumben amat," Taufan yang lagi sibuk nonton tv sambil menikmati makan malam yang dibuat Gempa langsung melirik.

Halilintar baru selesai mandi kala ditanya. "Hm?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau jadi korban bully para senior kita," kebiasaan Taufan, asal nyeplos, tak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya.

"HAH?! HALI JADI KORBAN BULLY?!" Gempa yang tidak muncul dari awal pembicaraan malah salah tangkap. Buru-buru ia melirik matahari yang baru saja terbenam. "MATAHARI MASIH TERBENAM DI BARAT LHO."

Ini apaan.

Berdecak. "Kematian kalian kupercepat dua kali lipat."

Gempa gagal paham. Taufan lari menyelamatkan diri, mengelilingi ruangan dengan mangkuk nasi masih di tangan sementara Halilintar sudah memegang tongkat baseball. Lalu berakhir dengan Taufan yang menyembah alias memohon ampun kepada Halilintar.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa kayak gitu?" agak takut, tapi Taufan memilih bertanya. Ia terlalu penasaran.

"Di-bully senior."

"EBUSET—"

Taufan melongo di tempat. Gempa seketika memuja Taufan.

"Kau memang pencenayang," ucap Gempa.

Maunya sih tertawa sambil mencubiti Halilintar, Taufan lebih memutuskan menahan diri. "Emangnya kau ngapain? Ngerebut gebetan senior?"

"Ya kali. Si Ying itu lho, yang pakai kacamata heri puter."

"Eh—"

"Fell like pencenayang-sta!" Taufan langsung memakai kacamata hitam dan berpose penuh percaya diri.

Gempa masuk pembicaraan. "Salah baca tuh, Hali," salah fokus.

"Peduli amat," Halilintar menyantap makan malam.

Taufan yang sudah selesai makan berjalan pelan dan menaruh piring kotor tidak pada tempatnya, toh nanti Gempa yang akan mencucikannya.

"Aku tidur duluan ya, piringnya kalian cuci sendiri. Besok aku ada kelas sama guru killer," ucap Gempa cepat sebelum melesat masuk ke kamarnya. Tersisalah Taufan dan Halilintar.

"Oi, babu," Halilintar menyodorkan piringnya yang sudah kosong. "Cucikan."

"Sialan, aku bukan pembantumu!" Taufan cuek dan mencuci piringnya sendiri.

Seringai dipasang. "Yakin? Oke, terserah. Jadi, wassalam saja buat Yaya—"

"IYA SINI AKU YANG CUCI PIRINGNYA!"

Setelah selesai mencuci, Halilintar dan Taufan bersantai ria sembari menonton televisi. Sebenarnya besok mereka juga ada kelas pagi, tapi ah bodo amat.

Yang penting sekarang heppi dulu, jangan pikirin yang lain.

"Nyengir mulu, mikirin apa?" pemuda beriris merah angkat suara. Dia risih.

Siapa coba yang tidak risih kalau duduk bersama dengan orang yang menyengir-nyengir aneh? Halilintar sih iya.

"Mikirin kamu."

Halilintar kicep.

"Ya nggak mungkin lah!" Taufan teriak histeris. "Lagi mikirin nasib hubunganku sama Yaya."

Oh.

"Tau nggak? Kemarin Yaya dijemput sama cowok yang kayaknya lebih muda dari dia. Ganteng pula."

Taufan seketika memeluk bantal sofa, menjerit histeris dan menangis mendramatisir. "S-s-s-s-serius?! Kamu nggak bohong kan?"

"Nggak kok, sumpah."

Pada titik ini Taufan sudah menggigiti bantal sofa sampai sobek sedikit.

"Ii-ii-itu siapa?! Ma-ma-maksudku, orang itu siapanya Yaya?!"

"Ya, makanya aku langsung nanya."

Terkadang Taufan berpikir kalau Halilintar itu perhatian kepada sobat karibnya. Tetapi tertutupi dengan sifat sulit ditebaknya. Hadeh.

"Te-te-te-terus?!" Taufan kembali menggigiti bantal.

Halilintar menatap horror. Mampus. Busa bantalnya mulai keluar. Gimana bayar ganti ruginya? Ogah deh. Wong itu bukan salah Halilintar kok.

"Ternyata itu—"

Pemuda tanpa topi namun berkaus biru terang dengan beraninya langsung menyobek bantal itu, menyebabkan semua busanya keluar.

"—adiknya."

Hening.

"SIALAN AH! UDAH TAKUT NIH! AAAARGH—" Taufan meraung-raung dengan latar monster yang ingin mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

Halilintar cuek. "Tuh. Lihat. Bantalnya sobek. Pasti ibu kost bakalan ngamuk."

"Eh?! SERIUSAN?!"

Ya, Halilintar serius kok.

"Mampus."

Taufan menggaruk-garuk lantai frustasi.

 **FIN (but not FIN)**

A/N : Yo, aku author lumutan disini. Pernah punya akun FFn, tapi ah sudahlah. Aku gak mau teringat sama akun itu. Dan heyy, ini ff pertamaku di akun ini~ Semoga suka ya.

Dan ini fic kayaknya masih berlanjut deh.

After read the story, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Gempa tidak tahu bagaimana ia yang notabene sebagai bocah imut dan berbakti sejak lahir bisa menjadi seorang pemuda yang terlibat dengan dua orang aneh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Halilintar dan Taufan.

Sepertinya ia masih ingat. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu ia baru menginjak dunia kuliah.

( Takut nyasar, Gempa memilih duduk manis di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Ruangan ini luas dan dia tidak kenal seorang pun disini. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia pergi mencari minum dan tiba-tiba tersesat? Gempa geleng-geleng cepat.

"Oi."

Apa ada yang memanggilnya?

"OII!" kali ini disertai dengan tepukan keras di pundak kirinya.

Gempa menganga kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Siapa ya?"

"Harusnya aku yang nanya gitu."

Pemuda dengan topi biru bercula tiga. Iris matanya serupa warna langit. Belum lagi wajahnya yang kurang _manly_ itu.

Kok kayak ada yang ganjil.

"Eh?"

Keduanya berucap bersamaan.

"Kamu stalker ya? Bisa mirip gitu mukanya," dan saling tunjuk. )

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sebab dan Akibat**

Disclaimer : chara(s) ©Monsta, alur cerita gak semuanya milikku, dan fic ini terinspirasi dari fic di fandom AssaClass.

Genre : Humor, Parody (maybe?)

Warn : typo(s), OOC, semua karakter disini udah pada kuliah, alur ngebingungin.

` RnR `

.

.

.

* * *

Bangun pagi hari itu merupakan anugerah bagi seorang Taufan. Padahal biasanya ia bangun sekitar jam 8 dan akhirnya telat masuk kelas.

Jadi, jangan salahkan dia kalau dia memasuki kamar mandi dengan penuh suka cita.

Tapi niatnya gagal.

"Hali? Kamu baru mandi?" Taufan menunjuk Halilintar yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi.

"Ya, kenapa?"

Ah, gagal sudah niatnya menjadi anak baik yang bangun dan mandi pertama. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggunya. Halilintar tengah _topless_ dengan rambut masih basah kuyup.

Kuat amat keramas jam 4 pagi kayak gini. Apa darahnya gak membeku tuh?

Firasat saja, atau Taufan memang salah fokus?

"Eh, Hali, aku baru tau kamu itu macho banget."

Hendak berbangga diri namun diurungkan. "Baru sadar?"

Taufan mengangguk polos. "Iya, kamu itu macho dan ganteng pula—"

Latar belakang penuh bunga menyelimuti Halilintar.

"—cocok deh jadi pemeran film homo."

Ini maksudnya apa?

"Ayo, ucapkan lagi, Ta-u-fan~!" Halilintar menyeringai lebar sampai matanya terpejam. "Kurasa aku bisa membantu malaikat maut mencabut nyawamu~!"

Mampus.

Taufan mengutuki mulutnya sendiri yang sering asal nyeplos. Berusaha menghindar, Taufan melesat masuk kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Bodo amat lah dengan pintu kamar mandi yang rusak digedor-gedor sama Halilintar, Taufan mau mandi cantik dulu, biar makin rupawan meski tak terlalu mapan di hadapan Yaya.

-: Sebab dan Akibat :-

Halilintar mempercepat langkahnya. Digenggamnya sebuah map berwarna coklat gelap. Matanya mencari sosok yang disebut-sebut pernah menghancurkan Kota Nepal.

Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya kalau bukan Gempa.

"Halo, permisi," Halilintar mencari sosok Gempa di kelasnya. Untung masih pagi, dosen belum datang. "Ada Gempa?"

"Gak ada, daritadi gak ada goncangan apa-apa," balas seseorang sekenanya.

Sekarang silahkan abaikan orang yang babak belur akibat amukan Halilintar.

"Gempa? Dia lagi ke kamar mandi, mau menuangkan stress katanya—"

Halilintar pergi tanpa pamit. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Ini nih, kebiasaan Gempa kalau lagi panik. Pasti bakal nangis meraung-raung, tidak perduli sedang berada dimana. Buta tempat mungkin.

"Gempa!" pintu dibuka penuh emosi. Biarlah rusak, toh tidak ada yang tahu.

Hening.

"Hiks... hiks—"

Nah. Senyum kemenangan dipasang. Ia mendekati bilik keempat, dimana asal tangisan itu berada.

Tuh kan bener. Gempa lagi meluk lututnya sendiri, dengan mata terisak. Udah gede padahal, tapi kebiasaan nangis kayak gini masih belum hilang juga.

"Aku bawain map-mu nih," Halilintar cuek dan menyodorkan map tadi. "Jangan nangis, gak _manly_ tau."

Gempa mendadak berubah. Dari depresi menjadi ceria seakan beban karena lupa membawa tugas langsung menguap begitu saja, tidak dihargai dan tidak diperdulikan.

"Makasih, Hali!" Gempa senyum manis sambil nerima map miliknya.

Tuhan.

Gempa senyum manis itu memang biasa. Tapi bagi Halilintar, senyuman itu bisa berupa pertanda anugerah atau cobaan. Anugerah karena ia mendapatkan senyum yang aduhai itu. Lalu cobaan karena kalau begini terus, lama-lama ia bisa belok.

"Iya, iya," tiba-tiba iris Halilintar menangkap sesuatu lain di tangan Gempa. "Itu majalah apaan?"

"Oh, ini," Gempa mengangkat majalah itu tinggi-tinggi. "Aku membelikannya buat Gopal, tapi ya aku baca sekilas, siapa tahu menarik. Hitung-hitung ngilangin stress—"

Ada yang aneh dan Gempa tahu itu.

Halilintar kenapa mendadak kicep.

Gempa menarik majalahnya dan memperhatikan covernya baik-baik. Memastikan apa alasan Halillintar jadi kalem begitu. Tidak ada yang aneh sejujurnya, hanya wajah gadis SMA cantik dan—

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Halilintar diam seribu bahasa. Tepat saat map-nya jatuh secara tidak elit.

Tepat di cover majalah terpampang "Ciri-ciri Sahabat Menjelma Menjadi Kekasih". Kemudian tepat dibawahnya tertulis "Disertai trips dan trik menghindari friendzone".

"A-ah! Ha-Hali, ini bu-bukan apa-apa!" Gempa gagap seketika.

Usahanya menenangkan situasi malah bikin Halilintar makin was-was.

Ya iyalah. Gempa gagap gitu, siapa yang tidak berpikir negatif?

"Aduh, kebelet kencing~!" sebuah suara dari luar menginterupsi keduanya. Setelahnya, sosok yang mereka sangat kenal muncul di pintu.

Hening lagi.

Dari semua orang di kampus ini, kenapa harus Taufan yang kebelet kencing? Kenapa harus si tukang panik nomor satu itu? Kenapa bukan dosen atau pak satpam saja?

Taufan kedip-kedip manis (baca : bingung). Halilintar masih menatap tajam Gempa. Sementara Gempa menjatuhkan majalahnya, memberi kesempatan Taufan untuk melirik cover-nya.

Mendadak kedua iris mata Taufan membulat. Ia langsung memperhatikan kembali kondisi kedua sobat karibnya, berharap tidak ada yang aneh.

Nihil. Ia salah, tentu saja.

Tangan kanan Gempa yang berusaha menggapai Halilintar. Lalu cover majalah dengan sebuah map tergeletak disampingnya. Dan disempurnakan dengan Halilintar yang mundur perlahan.

Apaan.

Kurang percaya, ya pasti. "A-a-a-aku me-menggganggu... MA-MA-MAAF! SILAHKAN DILANJUTKAN!" Taufan sesegera mungkin mengambil langkah seribu.

Begitu sudah jauh, otak Taufan berpikir kembali.

Gempa kan manis. Halilintar juga macho. Dan mereka cuma berdua di kamar mandi.

Ini bakalan jadi bahan gossip atau bakalan jadi pertanda kalau ia hanya seorang diri yang jomblo diantara Halilintar dan Gempa?

Kenapa hidupnya sial banget gitu.

Punya sobat aneh, mana belok pula.

* * *

.

 **FIN (But not fin)**

 **.**

* * *

A/N : Hai hai~! Sipp, chapter dua udah muncul. Dan penyelesaian masalah mungkin chapter 4, karena di chapter 3 mau aku fokusin untuk membuka alasan mereka bisa jadi sobat sehidup semati.

Ah, mungkin makin gaje. Alur masih kecepetan.

Bodo lah. Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Malam ini tetap sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Matahari masih terbit dari Timur, Taufan masih jomblo, dan misteri kenapa tiga serangkai itu berwajah serupa pun masih tetap ada.

Tapi ada yang menarik.

Taufan diam dengan jomblo-nya. Berita 'baik'nya, ini adalah malam minggu.

Halilintar diam dengan shock dan waspadanya, khawatir bakal kenapa-napa. Misalnya ada Gempa yang menyerang (bukan menyerang yang aneh-aneh). Maksudnya adalah Gempa yang asli, bukan abal-abal apalagi yang homo.

Dan Gempa yang pusing tujuh keliling karena setiap kali ia mau menjelaskan semuanya, pasti respon keduanya adalah;

( "...," pergi gitu aja. Ini Halilintar.

"O-oke, aku tahu kamu a-ada apa-apa sama Hali. Dan aku g-gak ikutan, fix?" –Taufan)

Terus sekarang Gempa mesti gimana? Tolonglah.

Hayati Gempa lelah.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sebab dan Akibat**

Disclaimer : chara(s) ©Monsta, alur cerita gak semuanya milikku, dan fic ini terinspirasi dari fic di fandom AssaClass.

Genre : Humor

Warn : typo(s), OOC, semua karakter disini udah pada kuliah, alur ngebingungin, GAJE (maybe), garing nyess-nyess

` RnR `

.

.

.

* * *

Bukannya Halilintar ingin menjauhi Gempa gegara dia belok sedikit. Bukan.

Tapi ya tetep aja, punya sobat belok itu sesuatu banget.

Jadi, belakangan ini ia malah nempel sama Taufan. Meski sang korban malah menatapya bengis.

Contohnya;

 _"_ _Pergi kau, d-dasar homo."_

Halilintar tahan banting kok. Dikirimi uang pas-pasan pun ia tabah. Apalagi kalau dianggap homo begini.

Hatinya udah sekeras baja.

Taufan sendiri agak bingung. Kenapa persahabatan mereka selama ngampus ini mendadak oleng. Padahal ia tahu, Halilintar suka modusin Ying (—kemudian berakhir dengan ditindas senior), Gempa masih berusaha mendekati Yaya, yang juga gebetannya.

Terus kenapa Gempa harus belok sedikit ke Halilintar?

Apa karena Yaya sudah menjadi lebih dekat kepadanya (Taufan)?

Entahlah. Taufan jadi ingin flashback ke masa lalu, siapa tahu bisa berubah.

( "Hm? Jadi kau gak oplas? Serius?" Taufan megang-megang dagunya, berpose cakep namun tak berdaya karena otak sering macet.

Gempa angguk jaim. "Iya."

"Kok bisa mirip? Kamu nyuri gen bapakku ya?"

Tinjuan manis langsung mendarat di dahi Taufan. Gempa berdehem menawan, "Jangan main asal tuduh."

Taufan manyun sok imut, "Atau kau itu sebenernya saudara kembarku yang hilang karena efek Pedang Dunia ke-II lalu diangkat—"

"Stop!" Gempa mulai pening. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya. "Niatku kesini untuk kuliah, bukan nyari sodara baru."

Terus kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan?

Taufan menganga. Gempa pengen nampar muka watados itu rasanya, tapi diurungkan dan memilih pergi entah kemana, asalkan menjauh dari orang yang sok-ngaku-sodaranya.

Sebelum Gempa berhasil menjauh, Taufan menarik tangannya.

Ini terkesan sinetron picisan deh.

"Gempa –kan namamu? Udahlah daripada kamu nyasar mendingan ikut aku—"

Tiba-tiba—

"AH MAAF!" dan segelas minuman sukses membasahi celana Taufan.

Itu bukan Gempa apalagi Taufan.

Keduanya menoleh, berfokus kepada sang pelaku yaitu pemuda bertopi hitam dengan ekspresi mampus-gue-basahin-bajunya alias mata melebar.

"Lho?" ketiganya kicep bersama.

"Muka kita pasaran apa ya?" bersamaan.

Belum selesai dengan acara kaget karena bertemu orang berwajah serupa, seorang gadis manis unyu-unyu berkacamata bulat datang menghampiri sosok yang baru 'menuangkan' minumannya di pakaian Taufan.

"Hali –ah kukira aku kehilanganmu," gadis tadi mendumel sebelum menatap ketiganya, "Kalian siapa dan—"

Lagi-lagi hening menerpa. Padahal orang-orang melewati mereka.

Gempa berusaha kabur, Taufan menggenggam tangan Gempa, celana Taufan bagian itunya basah, sosok yang dipanggil 'Hali' tengah menatap tak percaya.

Mata gadis itu melotot lalu berkedip berkali-kali, berharap di depannya ini adalah ilusi.

Apalah daya, ilusi ini hanya berbuah adegan murni.

Gadis tadi perlahan mundur. "O-oke... Ha-hali... kita temenan tujuh tahun, d-dan aku gak sa-sangka kamu punya sodara kembar—"

Hali (atau siapalah namanya) bernafas lega. Untung saja gadis bertampang china itu tidak berpikiran macam-macam—

"—dan kamu ternyata maho."

Mungkin ia terlalu cepat senang. )

Ingatan sialan.

Mau menghapus ingatan lalu malah serasa déjà vu.

Terus sekarang Taufan mesti gimana? Secara, dia yang masih netral diantara sobatnya, ia tentu harus meluruskan mereka kembali.

Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan; Taufan cuma bocah belasan tahun yang unyu dan berpikiran ambigu.

Unyu? Satu kata yang diberkahi. Taufan jadi dapat ide karenanya.

Ia mungkin harus berdandan jadi cewek dan menjadi maid selama satu hari guna meluruskan mereka.

Sayangnya niat itu gagal.

Mungkin harapannya itu sobatnya jadi lurus, tapi Taufan pikir mereka malah bisa tambah belok.

Tentu saja, Taufan itu anak unyu-unyu yang sering digodain om-om pedo. Beruntung masih ada Halilintar yang siap melindungi.

Namun bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Yang ada ia malah kena goda Halilintar.

Taufan pasrah aja.

Hidupnya kan damai, jadi ia tidak perlu menjadi gay.

Mirisnya, ia selalu terlibat adegan gay yang tentu ambigay. Apakah dosanya sebegitu beratnya, sampai-sampai ia harus terlibat semua ini? Ataukah karena gelar jomblo yang melekat erat padanya?

Mamah, ia normal kok, meski jika seperti ini terus, kadar beloknya bisa naik sampai 60 persen.

-: Sebab dan Akibat :-

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Taufan tahu rasanya diberikan ilham langsung oleh Tuhan. Rasanya itu seperti mendapat hujan ditengah gurun.

Oke, Taufan tahu ia berlebihan namun ia ogah mengakuinya.

Dan sekarang sesuai rencananya, Taufan mengumpulkan Gempa dan Halilintar di ruang tengah.

Mereka itu gampang kalau disuruh ngumpul, tapi pas disuruh ngomong—

Nah itu dia masalahnya. Taufan pijit-pijit kening kayak kakek-kakek kehabisan umur.

Ya terpaksalah, ia yang harus buka obrolan.

"Ehem!" mau berdeham elegan malah jadi abal-abalan. "Jadi, aku cuma mau ngasih tau sesuatu ke kalian soalnya aku gak kuat nahan ini sendiri."

Halilintar syok.

Mungkinkah Taufan jadi ikut belok kek Gempa?

Sementara Gempa sendiri udah overaction. Was-was nanti ia yang dituduh sebagi biang kerok. Padahal ia sendiri kena fitnah.

"Kemarin, perempuan di kelasku tidak diperbolehkan pakai celana."

Gempa nyembur ludah.

"Jadi pas aku datang ke kelas kemarin—"

Halilintar diem.

"—anyeng. Semuanya gak pakai celana."

Gempa langsung blush-blush, mungkin otaknya berpikiran macam-macam.

Beda dengan Halilintar yang masih membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ada satu tetes darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Mendadak Taufan tertawa histeris.

"Tapi semuanya pake rok."

Lalu hening.

GOLOK MANA GOLOK?! RASANYA PENGEN BANTUIN MALAIKAT MAUT BUAT NYABUT NYAWA TAUFAN.

Setelah itu Taufan harus sabar karena wajahnya yang unyu sudah berubah jadi biru dan ungu.

Tapi ia senang juga.

Reaksi mereka tadi menunjukkan kalau mereka bukan maho.

Seneng sih seneng.

Meski mesti sabar karena dikeroyok.

Taufan kuat kok.

* * *

.

FIN (but not fin)

.

* * *

Thanks to **Istrinya Air-Kun,** **Kira Fumiko,** **Chikita466, imut. chan, pockykiss, vanillaALG02, Katsumi498, Mizuki Kanzaki, yoshie. augestya, Mahrani29, IrenaDSari, Miyuki623, NA, aqua. illution, thunderpearl, Asha, Amanda462.**

.

A/N : Ayyy... telat apdet selama berhari-hari. Oke-oke, sebagai gantinya akan kuapdet ch.4 besok (tapi ga janji). Nah udah dulu ya.

Kecup cinta—


	4. Chapter 4

Hari Senin.

Sepulang kuliah, gadis keturunan China dengan entengnya gandeng-gandeng tangan Taufan. Sementara si korban bukannya seneng karena digandeng gebetan orang, malah merasa ngenes dan risih.

Ya tentu. Wong yang gandeng dia ini masih sekedar TEMAN bukan PACARAN apalagi PASANGAN PERNIKAHAN. Belum lagi, ini udah jadi gebetan orang lain, yaitu Halilintar.

Pengennya sih cepet-cepet narik Ying ke pelaminan, sogok aja KUA supaya mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah karena menikah dibawah umur, biarkan Taufan mau menikmati honeymoon-nya bersama Ying.

Bodo amat dengan Halilintar yang bakal marah kepadanya. Yang penting ia bisa bahagia sampe mati.

Seketika delusi diatas langsung sirna saat sadar kalau Ying masih gelayutan manja di lengan kanannya.

Sialan.

Mereka itu kayak dua sejoli yang pamer kemesraan di tengah umum. Andai orang berpikir demikian.

Tapi Taufan sadar diri kok.

Dia tahu teman-temannya sekarang tengah menahan tawa karena mereka tahu kalau Taufan itu terjerat friendzone dan juga—

"Taufan, boleh pinjam HP-mu gak? Aku mau SMS Fang."

—hapezone.

"Boleh, boleh," Taufan pasrah sambil nyodorin hape-nya.

Ying langsung asyik dengan smsnya.

Taufan merana.

Dasar Ying manusia tidak peka. Padahal Taufan udah pasang wallpaper dengan foto dirinya, Ying, dan Yaya. Tapi kenapa keduanya gak pernah sadar?

Ah. Taufan mau jadi orang bijak dulu. Dia ambil sisi positifnya aja.

Ying lumayan deket sama dia.

Sementara Halilintar yang naksir sama Ying malah agak jauh gegara senior.

Wah.

Taufan sebenernya pengen salto bahagia, tapi gak jadi.

Kalau Halilintar naksir sama Ying, tapi malah Taufan yang deket sama Ying. Apa jadinya nanti kalau adegan mereka ini diliat Halilintar?

Telen ludah, Taufan cuma bisa berharap keselamatannya kelak di masa mendatang.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sebab dan Akibat**

Disclaimer : chara(s) ©Monsta, alur cerita gak semuanya milikku, dan fic ini terinspirasi dari fic di fandom AssaClass.

Genre : Humor

Warn : typo(s), OOC, semua karakter disini udah pada kuliah, EYD ANCUR

` RnR `

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, Taufan bisa duduk berduaan sama Yaya di taman. Pantengin matahari yang mau terbenam.

Romantis gitu yak.

Dia jadi pengen cepet-cepet ngelamar Yaya. Entar aja deh urusannya sama Ying.

Mumpung sekarang ada kesempatan, jadi harus dimanfaatkan.

"Yaya, aku boleh ngomong gak?"

"Itu udah ngomong," Yaya senyum manis, Taufan langsung nge-fly dibuatnya.

Tapi tetep aja humor-nya garing.

"Bukan gitu maksudku...," Taufan blush-blush, sambil mainin jari-jemarinya. Bertampang moe-moe alias unyu.

Kayaknya ada yang kebalik deh. Ganjil.

"A-aku pengen... eng... Yaya!" Taufan udah siap mental. Tolak ya gapapa. Dia itu strong kok. "M-mau gak kamu jadi—"

 _Tring~! Tring~!_

Handphone sialan. Taufan nyesel beli.

Yaya senyum perhatian, "Itu Ying ya? Angkat sana. Kasian kan kalau dia telpon tapi gak diangkat sama pacarnya."

WAT THE—

Enak sih si doi udah perhatian gini. Tapi rasanya tetep nyess-nyess gitu.

Taufan kan gak pacaran sama Ying.

Dia langsung matiin handphone-nya. "Gak kok, paling-paling dia cuma mau minta bantuan Gempa—"

"Oh ya! Gempa! Aduh, aku lupa ada janji sama dia di kafe sore ini. Maaf ya, Fan," Yaya buru-buru berdiri. "Aku mau pergi dulu."

Jleb. "Kencan?"

"Ah, gak kok."

Taufan senyum penuh kemenangan, meski sakit hati dikit.

"Cuma ngerjain tugas bareng, sambil minum kopi. Dia yang traktir kok."

Nyesek lagi. Dalem hati dia mikir "NGERJAIN TUGAS NGAPAIN DI KAFE".

"Kenapa di kafe?"

Yaya angkat bahu. "Gak tau. Katanya sih, sekalian nyarii wifi terdekat."

Tolong. Itu modus, Taufan tahu.

Taufan jadi pengen mewek sekarang. Gagal sudah niatannya nembak alias ngelamar Yaya. Udah keduluan sama Gempa.

-: Sebab dan Akibat :-

Halilintar yang pertama sampai di kost. Gempa masih ada 'tugas' sama Yaya sementara Taufan entah ada dimana. Mungkin lagi nangis Bombay sambil teriak 'aku mah rapopo' kayak orang gila.

Dia sih gak berani ngetawain nasib Taufan meski dia pengen.

Wong nasibnya aja sama kok. Sama-sama dicuekin si doi.

"Terus sekarang aku mau apa—?" Halilintar nunjuk diri sendiri, sok menunjukkan sikap anak idiot.

Halilintar mikir keras, berlagak kayak professor terpintar di kampus. "Oh ya. SMS YING!"

Handphone China dikeluarkan. Tampilannya sih bagus, sayangnya itu keluaran tahun 1999.

 **[ Halilintar ]**

 **Ying... udah ngomong ke Taufan?**

Baru pengen lempar hape, eh ternyata langsung dibales.

 **[ Ying ]**

 **Belom... aku ga berani.**

Halilintar makin geram sama Ying, juga sama hapenya.

Lagian, tuh hape kenapa susah banget dipake buat ngetik.

 **[ Halilintar ]**

 **Udah... bilang aja. Aku kasian sama dia kalo kita gini terus.**

Halilintar merana pas ngeliat sms ambigu-nya itu terkirim.

 **[ Ying ]**

 **...ngomong apa sih lu?**

Tau ah.

HP itu terlempar dan menabrak tembok sementara pemiliknya nebar bunga kayak orang ga waras.

Plis.

Halilintar emang udah mulai ga waras sejak dijauhkan dari Ying.

—Ying langsung bersin-bersin di seberang sana.

* * *

TEBECEH

* * *

Thanks to **Istrinya Air-Kun,** **Kira Fumiko,** **Chikita466, imut. chan, pockykiss, vanillaALG02, Katsumi498, Mizuki Kanzaki, yoshie. augestya, Mahrani29, IrenaDSari, Miyuki623, NA, aqua. illution, thunderpearl, Asha, Amanda462, Sawsan, Delia Angela, Black Sweet Princess, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, Khairun269.**

Makasih juga buat yang udah **FAV** , **FOLLOW** , dan **BACA** ff ini.

.

A/N : AMPUNILAH HAMBA HAHAHA. INI AKU BIKIN APAAAAN? :')))). ALAY, GAJE, AAAA-

Chapter ini sejujurnya aku mau jadiin buat jawab pertanyaan kalian semua, tapi karena agak gak enak, aku tambahin dikit deh lanjutan fic. Jadi jangan protes ya kalau chapternya pendek BANGET.

Entah kenapa tapi aku baper sendiri.

Oya, banyak yang nanya apa ini ff ada pairing ato gak? Terus kalo ada, apa ini belok atau lurus? Terus—

Baca aja yeth tulisan dibawah :

F.A.Q

Q : Apa ini ff humu/belok/BL? Atau lurus?

A : Itu semua bergantung ke imajinasi masing-masing.

.

Q : Kalau gitu, kenapa author banyak banget ngasih hints BL?

A : Aku berusaha netral diantara pembaca semuaa :''''))))

.

Q : Maksudnya apa?

A : Maksudnya, aku pengen pembaca yang fujo atau yang normal bisa nikmati ff ini dengan adem ayem. Makanya aku sendiri gak terlalu sering ngasih hints humu/BL, buktinya masih ada bumbu romens yang lurus kan?

.

Q : Kenapa wajah trio undul-undul mirip?

A : Plis. Takdir cerita. Dan apa-apaan ntu nama.

.

Q : Maksud dari judul 'Sebab dan Akibat' apa?

A : Jujur aja, itu aku asal ambil nama. Yaaa itu karena aku kehabisan judul cerita dan akhirnya keinget pelajaran di sekolah tentang hukum 'karma' atau 'timbal balik' atau 'sebab akibat'. POKOKNYA GITU DEH (?)

.

Q : Ini ff humor ato romens?

A : Aku lebih fokusin ke humor.

.

Q : Fic ini berlanjut sampe chapter berapa?

A : Tergantung, karena fic ini bisa aja discontinue dadakan kalau aku udah bener-bener males ngetik. Tapi pas aku udah masih suka, ya aku masih nulis :333

.

Q : Kok humor nya makin lama makin garing?

A : SUSAH CARI IDE HUEEEE—

.

Q : Terus, kenapa apdet-nya lama?

A : AAA GUE GAK DENGER LU NANYA APA.

.

Monggo ripiu, mbak-mas.


End file.
